Aquaman
Fitzpatrick, Kevin (2010-07-23). "Comic-Con 2010: Young Justice Goes Under Cover". UGO Networks. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | mentor = Aquaman | enemies = Killer Frost | affiliation = The Team, Atlantis | powers = Water Manipulation, Electricity Generation, Ability to solidify water into hard water weapons | weaknesses = Extreme heat | equipment = Water-Bearers | first = 101 | voice = Khary Payton }} Aqualad (real name Kaldur'ahm, usually referred to as Kaldur) is the current leader of The Team. He is an Atlantean and the protégé and subject of his king and mentor, Aquaman. Aqualad has been a superhero for 2 years.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). Question #13003. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-10. He has the ability to manipulate water at will and breathe underwater. Personality Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who are rarely if ever as cool-headed as he is. Aqualad always speaks with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League (even when he disagrees with them). He holds Aquaman in higher regard due to being his king. He also makes it an active duty to instill these respectful traits into his teammates, with the most notably being Robin. An example is when he nudged Robin to stop laughing at Superboy during his bout with Black Canary and telling Robin he needs to be more respectful when talking about other people. Still, despite his calm behavior, Aqualad is still a teenager, and can at times behave rashly and impulsively. This is, of course, what led to the team's first mission together. Aqualad was (eventually) considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice for team leader. He considers the position to be temporary, and believes Robin will take command when he's ready. Although he has proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted taking on the role, and has done rather well for the most part. Characteristics Aqualad is an Atlantean teen, with blond hair, brown skin, silver eyes, high cheek bones, and a strong build. He possesses light black eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allows him to breathe underwater. The set of visible gills is a trait not shared by most Atlanteans from Poseidonis, but common among the residents of Kaldur's hometown of Shayeris.''Young Justice'' #5Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13329". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. His superhero costume is a skin tight full body red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. For black-ops missions, he wears the same clothes except for his shirt which, using stealth-tech, changes to black. Aqualad also carries a waterpack that holds twin water-bearers and water. He can manipulate his water-bearers and turn them into whatever he chooses, but most often creates twin water blades, he also often manipulates nearby as easily as he manipulates the water he carries around. Off-duty, he usually wears a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills, black pants and black sandals. Whenever at the beach, he wears dark blue swim trunks. History Early life art depicting Aquaman taking Aqualad under his tutelage.]] While talking around a campfire on July 20, Kaldur explained that he is from the city of Shayeris in Atlantis, adding that Atlantis is large with many cities and a diverse population. He completed his education and began mandatory military service at age 12. At 14, he was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. One day, the villain known as the Ocean Master attacked Atlantis, causing Aquaman to do battle with him. During the fight, Aquaman looked on the verge of defeat, but was suddenly helped by the combined forces of Kaldur'ahm and Garth, who had both been students at the Atlantis Conservatory of Sorcery under the guidance of Queen Mera. Using a combination of Garth's magic and Kaldur's fighting abilities, the two helped Aquaman defeat Ocean Master. After the victory, Aquaman offered the boys the opportunity to become his proteges. However, while Garth declined the offer and returned to his studies, Kaldur jumped at the chance to serve his king as his sidekick. He became a superhero two years before his tour of the Hall of Justice.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. He has an impressive knowledge of the people or factions he encounters and has identified many such as Guardian, Sportsmaster, the Cult of the Kobra and Professor Ivo. Present On July 4, Aqualad and Aquaman defeated the villainess Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Later the same day, he appeared at the Hall of Justice alongside Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash, where they were supposed to be receiving a tour of the League's headquarters. He, along with the other sidekicks, were surprised at Speedy's sudden outburst of how their mentors continued to treat them like children. After the League members left the Hall of Justice, he decided to accompany Robin and Kid Flash to Cadmus Labs. At Cadmus, the young heroes discover the Genomorph project and Superboy, whom they freed and unintentionally instill a battle (which they lost). Soon afterward, he convinced Superboy to free them from their pods and help them escape Cadmus. After fighting their way through the labs, the young heroes end up in a brawl against Blockbuster which in turn, destroyed the upper floors of Cadmus Labs. Aqualad is then present when the heroes decided to confront their mentors about the way they have been treated and how they are ready to prove themselves as heroes. On July 8, he along with Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash are given their own headquarters in Mount Justice by Batman and introduced to Miss Martian. Star City: July 17, 23:16 PDT On July 17, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash help Speedy defeat Brick. After his defeat, Aqualad and the others attempt to convince Speedy to join their team, but prove unsuccessful, as he scoffs and belittles the team for submitting to the League. Mount Justice: July 18, 11:16 EDT On July 18, Kaldur is given a tour of Mount Justice after being denied a mission by Red Tornado. During this time, he introduces himself to the rest of the team by revealing his name. Later, the team takes a trip in Miss Martian's ship. During the flight, Red Tornado informs them of a disturbance at Happy Harbor Power Plant. While investigating, they encounter Mister Twister and do battle. The team, however, is handed a humiliating defeat after mistaking him for Red Tornado after listening to Miss Martians advice. Superboy snaps at Miss Martian, but Kaldur defends her by telling him she did not do it on purpose. The rest of the team leaves to go after Mister Twister. Miss Martian is saddened by her futile attempts to be apart of the team, but Aqualad doubts the legitimacy of this team. kaldur and the rest of the team, barring Miss martian, soon catch up to Mister Twister and battle against him, though their attempts are fruitless. Miss Martian soon communicates with them telepathically and informs them of a plan. The plan is successful, as Mister Twister is fooled by Miss Martian's disguise and sent flying into the sea whereby Kaldur impales and electrocutes him, propelling him out the water where he is destroyed by the rest of the teammates. The defeated operator is then crushed with a boulder by Miss Martian despite Kaldur trying to stop her. Luckily, the operator was also a robot. Kaldur admits that he, and the rest of the team, should have trusted her more. Back at the cave, Kaldur, Wally, and Dick comment on how the team may work out, despite what Speedy might think. Caribbean Sea: July 22, 20:08 ECT Aqualad and the others are aboard the Bio Ship to complete their assigned mission to investigate the illegal super steroid Venom. Nearing Santa Prisca, Aqualad is dropped in first to dispose of the security systems. After he completes this, he gives the green-light to draw closer. After the rest of the team lands, Aqualad tells them to head for the factory while he tracks them to rendezvous with them. He is quickly forced to intervene in a scuffle between Bane and the team, though, after the impulsive Kid Flash blows their cover while trying to search for Robin. With the scuffle over, Aqualad and Robin discuss the situation and ultimately come to the conclusion that Kobra is hoarding Venom. Still, this did not satisfy Robin, as he wished to find out the reason behind it. BAne soon interrupts and offers his help, to which Aqualad agrees. The freed Bane then directs them to a hidden cave, which leads the team inside the factory unnoticed. Robin and Kid Flash impulsively run ahead for their own business. Aqualad, Bane, Superboy, and Miss Martian are left to observe the shipment until Superboy hears an approaching helicopter. Off screen, Miss martian is sent to investigate it and sends a telepathic image of Sportsmaster. Surprised by Sportsmaster's appearance, Aqualad unsuccessfully attempts to contact the lead. Out of options, Aqualad is desperate for a plan. Bane uses this opportunity to jump down and attack Kobra's men, compromising their location. Forced to into action, Aqualad and Superboy and Miss Martian take on the men. Ultimately, the team is outnumbered, prompting Aqualad to tell Miss Martian to link the team telepathically so he can suggest a regroup, despite Robin's initial refusal. After escaping the scene, the group convenes in a cave. There Aqualad lectures Robin on what he did wrong, and how a leader should act. This prompts Robins initial disapproval, but quickly realizes his mistakes and recommends Aqualad as leader. Kid Flash disapproves, believing he would be a better leader, but changes his mind after Robin points out that Aqualad is the natural leader. Ultimately, everyone agrees and Aqualad is chosen as the leader of the team. Aqualad accepts this role, but tells his role as leader is only temporary, that Robin was born to lead this team someday. With the leader now chosen, Aqualad planned a counterattack. Aqualad's plan worked, as he designated different tasks to each of the members. Aqualad himself decided to take on Mammoth by drenching him with water and electrocuting him. The rest of the teammates finish their job and the team reconvenes to backup Robin, which forces Kobra to retreat. With the job done, Robin teasingly reminds Aqualad that he has to take the blame for all the collateral damage now that he is the leader. When they return to the cave, Batman grills the team for their actions, but praises them for being able to react to sudden changes. Mount Justice: August 3, 13:06 EDT Aqualad is hanging out with the rest of the team until Superboy comes. At this same time, Black Canary enters to initiate the training. Aqualad then watches Black Canary defeat Kid Flash and Superboy, while stopping Robin's childish laughter. Soon Batman reports in to assign a mission to the team. He explains the abilities of Amazo and gives the team details of their mission. Aqualad receives the coordinates and heads to the location. Litchfield County: August 3, 20:08 EDT Seven hours later, at Litchfield County, the team puts on their gear and separate to follow their designated truck. While riding, Miss Martian discusses Superboy's recent anger issues. Aqualad tells her to just give him some space. It is not long, though, that MONQIs attack their trucks to retrieve the Amazo parts. Aqualad pulls out his water bearers to destroy some of the MONQIs. Despite their attempts, the MONQIs manage to escape with the parts. To make matters worse, an angered Superboy chases after them, despite Aqualad suggesting help. Robin hacks one of the downed MONQIs to track them. Aqualad then sends Kid Flash to head there while he and Miss Martian catch up. Aqualad and Miss Martian, however, catchup just after Amazo is destroyed by Superboy. They return to the base where Batman praises their work, despite Superboy complicating the mission. Mount Justice: August 8, 09:58 EDT The team decides to take a break and enjoy a day on the beach, filled with volleyball, hotdogs, and swimming. Later on, Aqualad and the others are inside Mount Justice and is introduced to Artemis. Kid Flash protests, asking about Speedy, who conveniently appears via teleporter. There he assumes the new name Red Arrow. Aqualad realizes that Red Arrow must be there for a reason. Red Arrow explains the plans of The League of Shadows, and reveals he has hid Serling Roquette in a school. Green Arrow attempts to use the opportunity to convince Red Arrow to become his partner again, but he is denied. With that, Green Arrow explains it is the teams job now to protect her now that Artemis is apart of it. After that the team watches Red Arrow leave. Happy Harbor: August 8, 21:53 EDT Twelve hours later, Aqualad and the others are in a school, guarding the scientist. Aqualad asks if Serling can track The Fog. Serling initially refuses because doing so would allow the Shadows to track her. Aqualad reassures her that they will protect her. Feeling safe, Serling begins tracking the infiltrators. Aqualad then orders Miss Martian to reconfigure the Bio Ship so Robin and Superboy can use it to track The Fog. duels with Cheshire to protect Serling Roquette.]] While guarding Serling, the room is soon discovered by Cheshire. Aqualad is able to use his body to shield Serling from the poisonous shurikens. Aqualad calls for Megan, Kid Flash, and Artemis to back him up. Before they are able to reach, Aqualad is taken out due to the poison slowing him down. Luckily, Artemis makes it in time to prevent Cheshire from finishing him off. Then, Kid Flash and Miss Martian enter, placing Cheshire at a severe disadvantage. Outnumbered, she throws a smoke bomb and escapes. Aqualad gets a message from Robin, who reveals that The Fog has managed to destroy Star Labs and escape with their private data. Aqualad then formulates a new plan. Serling is moved to another location and Aqualad watches from the outside. There he is ambushed and knocked out by Black Spider, Hook, and Cheshire. Cheshire and her men then head into the building that supposedly holds Serling. Off-screen, Aqualad heads to the actually location of Serling, an internet cafe, and guards her there. Cheshire eventually finds out and tracks Aqualad. She eventually reaches the location. Aqualad notices her, but is hit by three poisonous darts and quickly knocked out. Luckily, Serling managed to create a virus and send it to Robin, which leads to Cheshire retreating. Aqualad is later seen being held by Serling while leaving the cafe. After a fruitless questioning of Artemis on Cheshirem he still thanks her for playing a big role in protecting Serling. He shakes hands with her, welcoming her to the team. Powers & Abilities Powers * Electricity Generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, he possesses superhuman strength, as he was able to punch through solid concrete. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to sustain multiple blows from both Superboy and Blockbuster without tiring. This also allows him to withstand high water pressure. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses i.e. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable at slicing through metal and other materials. * Hard-Water Constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, and a small shield. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation is powered by his eel tattoos. * Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. * Superspeed Swimming: Aqualad's strength plus webbed hands and feet give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aqualad has the ability to breathe in water through the gill slits found on either side of his neck. * Sorcery: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. Because he left his studies to be a hero, his skills have fallen behind those of his friends Tula and Garth, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. Equipment * Waterpack: .]]A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. * Water-Bearers: Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his waterpack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. * Stealth-tech: Technology that is intergrated into a piece of clothing and can shift the color of that clothing from the original color to a darker color. Aqualad can access it by pressing the "A" belt buckle on his waist, his "blend" color is dark grey. Relationships Aquaman Being the King of Atlantis' partner, Aqualad sees Aquaman as a ruler, a mentor and a father figure. He was saddened upon learning that his king had kept vital information of the Justice League from him. The two however have since then repaired their friendship and partnership, with Aquaman offering Aqualad advice on relationships, love, and duty. Superboy Because of Aqualad's more soft-spoken nature (compared to Robin and Kid Flash) and his ability to empathize with others, he was able to convince Superboy to free them, as well as go with them as they made their escape. It seems as though he will continue to help Superboy adjust to normal life, as evidenced when he suggested for Superboy to "just say sorry" to Miss Martian when he overreacted to her use of telepathy. Robin Due to being one of the oldest members of the team, he is naturally the team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between him and Robin. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immature, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in-check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When time came for the team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the team. Miss Martian Aqualad is Miss Martian's teammate and an earnest friend. He is the first to reveal his real name to her, and he sometimes helps her with unfamiliar aspects of Earth culture. Miss Martian has mentioned that she looks at Aqualad like an older brother. Garth Aqualad is best friends with Garth back in Atlantis and they along with Tula trained together at Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery under Queen Mera. When Kaldur'ahm became Aquaman's protege he left his studies and carried out his responsibilities as Aqualad, and later joined Young Justice. During this time, Garth and Tula began dating, which hurt Aqualad who also had feelings for Tula. Tula Tula is Aqualad's former love-interest/crush from Atlantis. They, along with Garth trained together at the Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery, until Aqualad was offered the role of Aquaman's sidekick. Aqualad thought long of Tula, who he had feelings for, and considered leaving The Team for her. He returned to the team however, when he realizes she and Garth had begun a relationship. Black Manta Black Manta was revealed to be Aqualad's father. However, Aqualad has yet to discover this, but it seems Manta knows about it. But that hasn't stopped him from trying to kill Aqualad. Notable Quotes *"Just like that, we're a team on a mission." - Independence Day *"I am sorry, but we will. Apologies my King, but no. We did good work here today, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important" - Fireworks *"We are off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." - Welcome to Happy Harbor *"I am here, 100%" - Downtime Appearances Production background Kaldur'ahm was developed specifically for Young Justice, rather than using the existing Aqualad, Garth. There were several reasons for this. In the comics, Garth had stopped using the name Aqualad and started going by the name Tempest. Furthermore, Garth had been killed off during the event Blackest Night, so the character was not current at the time of development. A new character also provided an opportunity to add more diversity to the cast. Kaldur'ahm was therefore created, inspired by characters such as Cal Durham (a supporting character from the Aquaman family of books, after whom Kaldur is named), as well as the DC series Arion, in which it was revealed that not all Atlanteans are Caucasian.Weisman, Greg (2011-05-12). "Question #13313". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. During production of the series, Geoff Johns saw the designs for Kaldur'ahm and decided to transfer the character into the mainstream DC universe as the new Aqualad (replacing Garth). Johns' Aqualad has a slightly different background to Kaldur'ahm: rather than being raised in Atlantis, he was raised as a human in New Mexico and he goes by the name Jackson Hyde rather than Kaldur'ahm. He lacks Kaldur's obvious Atlantean physical traits, but retains Kaldur's eel tattoos and powers (in the TV series, the tattoos were given to Kaldur by the Conservatory of Sorcery; in the comics, Jackson Hyde was born with them). Jackson Hyde first appeared in Brightest Day #4, which preceded the pilot movie of Young Justice by five months. Trivia *Aqualad speaks in a very formal manner and doesn't seem to use contractions, as an example he says "you are" instead of "you're". *Aqualad's father is revealed to be the Black Manta, Aquaman's enemy, although Aqualad is currently unaware of this. *It appears that unlike the others Aqualad does not attend school. * Weisman, Greg (2011-05-05). "Question #13311". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. * Weisman, Greg (2011-03-10). "Question #13106". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-12. References Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Sorcery Category:The Team